Gonzo's Muppet Show openings
A list of Gonzo's openings during The Muppet Show theme song. Season One During the first season, Gonzo hit the Muppet Show sign's letter "O" like a gong, with the following results... * Episode 101: The "O" explodes; Gonzo is completely blackened * Episode 102: The "O" breaks with a shattering sound * Episode 103: Gonzo misses the "O" and falls down * Episode 104: The sign goes up, Gonzo misses the "O" and falls down * Episode 105: Gonzo gives the "O" such a big bang that he can't stop shaking * Episode 106: The white circle inside the "O" has gone, so Gonzo hits his own head * Episode 107: The sign goes up in the air after Gonzo beats it * Episode 108: Gonzo gives the "O" such a big bang that he can't stop shaking * Episode 109: The "O" makes a Big Ben sound * Episode 110: The "O" breaks with a shattering sound * Episode 111: The "O" makes a foghorn sound * Episode 112: Gonzo's mallet is stuck in the "H" and breaks * Episode 113: The "O" breaks with a shattering sound * Episode 114: Gonzo beats the "O" with his own head * Episode 115: Gonzo beats the "O" with a boxing glove * Episode 116: Beautiful Day Monster appears in front of the "O" and Gonzo hits him * Episode 117: Gloat hits Gonzo with a mallet * Episode 118: Crazy Harry causes an explosion * Episode 119: Gonzo shoots the "O" with a blunderbus * Episode 120: Gonzo knocks himself on the head with a sledgehammer * Episode 121: Beautiful Day Monster appears in front of the "O" and Gonzo hits him * Episode 122: Gloat hits Gonzo with a mallet * Episode 123: Crazy Harry causes an explosion (Gonzo: "Not bad.") * Episode 124: Gonzo shoots the "O" with a blunderbus Season Two From season 2 onwards, Gonzo would appear inside the Muppet Show sign's letter "O" and try to blow a note on his horn, with the following results... * Episode 201: Gonzo's horn shoots a flame (Gonzo: "I'm sorry!") * Episode 202: Sparks and smoke fly out of Gonzo's horn * Episode 203: Gonzo's horn squirts water * Episode 204: A balloon comes out of Gonzo's horn * Episode 205: Gonzo's horn makes a flute sound * Episode 206: Gonzo's horn shoots a flame; Gonzo stops blowing and it shoots another * Episode 207: Gonzo's horn makes an exploding sound and blows Gonzo away * Episode 208: Green smoke comes out of Gonzo's horn * Episode 209: Orange smoke comes out of Gonzo's horn; Gonzo 'scrunches his nose' * Episode 210: Gonzo's horn makes an exploding sound * Episode 211: Gonzo's horn makes a deep sound as red smoke comes out * Episode 212: A balloon comes out of Gonzo's horn and pops * Episode 213: A balloon comes out of Gonzo's horn and inflates after he stops blowing * Episode 214: Gonzo's horn squirts water * Episode 215: Green smoke comes out of Gonzo's horn (Gonzo: "Green smoke!") * Episode 216: Gonzo's horn flies away (Gonzo: "Come back here!"). First season Gonzo puppet used. * Episode 217: Gonzo's trumpet glows in the dark * Episode 218: Crazy Harry blows Gonzo up * Episode 219: Beautiful Day Monster blows a tuba * Episode 220: Gonzo's horn flies away. First season Gonzo puppet used. * Episode 221: Crazy Harry blows Gonzo up * Episode 222: Gonzo's trumpet shoots two flames (Gonzo: "I'm sorry... Sorry!") * Episode 223: Perfect note comes out of Gonzo's horn * Episode 224: Red smoke comes out of Gonzo's horn; Gonzo coughs Season Three * Episode 301: Hiccups prevent Gonzo from playing ("Excuse me.") * Episode 302: White chunks fly out of Gonzo's horn (Gonzo: "My teeth!") * Episode 303: Paper serpent flies out of Gonzo's horn (Gonzo: "Three times!") * Episode 304: Red smoke comes out of the horn; Gonzo hiccups a second red cloud * Episode 305: Gonzo says "I'm not even gonna try it." Then the horn plays by itself * Episode 306: Kermit stands behind Gonzo and blows a horn * Episode 307: A light blue spirit comes out of Gonzo's horn; Gonzo quivers * Episode 308: Gonzo's horn makes a train sound * Episode 309: Gonzo's horn doesn't work: "Aw rats." Then it plays a fanfare by itself * Episode 310: Kermit blows Gonzo away with his horn from the left side * Episode 311: Flowers come out of Gonzo's horn * Episode 312: Four horns from four different directions startle Gonzo * Episode 313: Colorful musical notes come out of Gonzo's horn * Episode 314: A bee comes out of Gonzo's horn; Gonzo tries to follow it and faints dizzily * Episode 315: Gonzo's horn makes a cow sound and attracts a cow. Gonzo faints * Episode 316: A soccer ball jams the horn down Gonzo's throat * Episode 317: Beautiful Day Monster dribbles Gonzo * Episode 318: Gonzo's horn makes a duck sound and attracts two ducks * Episode 319: A plane comes out of the trumpet and crashes ("Watch out for the balcony!") * Episode 320: Beautiful Day Monster plays the horn for Gonzo * Episode 321: Butterflies come out of Gonzo's horn and flute music plays * Episode 322: Gonzo's horn makes a horse sound * Episode 323: Four horns from four different directions startle Gonzo with medieval music * Episode 324: Gonzo's horn makes a ringing sound Season Four * Episode 401: Gonzo's head explodes and appears in another corner ("Whoopie!") * Episode 402: Bubbles come out of Gonzo's horn * Episode 403: Gonzo vanishes * Episode 404: The horn rings; Gonzo puts it to his ear ("Hello? He's not home.") * Episode 405: Bobby Benson's Baby Band pop up * Episode 406: Gonzo disappears in small portions (like a blind) * Episode 407: Gonzo turns into a beetle ("Surprise!") * Episode 408: Gonzo is run over by a herd of cows * Episode 409: Gonzo blows the horn with his ear ("I play by ear.") * Episode 410: Gonzo: "What were you expecting, Rachmaninov?" * Episode 411: Gonzo: "I give autographs after the show!" * Episode 412: A boxing glove knocks Gonzo to the floor * Episode 413: Gonzo plays racing fanfare * Episode 414: Gonzo: "That's my new hit single!" * Episode 415: Gonzo blows on a cow's horn ("Another television first!") * Episode 416: Gonzo attracts a horse ("You called?") * Episode 417: A duck bites Gonzo's nose * Episode 418: Rats appear (Gonzo: "Aw, rats.") * Episode 419: Gonzo's dental plate sticks to the horn (Gonzo: "The embarrassment...!") * Episode 420: coming soon * Episode 421: One half of Gonzo disappears, Gonzo says "Goodbye!" and disappears completely * Episode 422: Muppet dogs appear * Episode 423: Gonzo is blown away in an Autumn storm * Episode 424: A snake (that just crawled into Zoot's saxophone) comes out of Gonzo's horn Season Five * Episode 501: The horn rings and a voice comes out; Gonzo puts it to his ear ("Hello? He's not home.") * Episode 502: Gonzo's head explodes and appears on the right ("Whoohoo!") * Episode 503: Rats appear. Gonzo: "Aw, rats." * Episode 504: Gonzo's horn makes a rooster sound ("Camilla, your uncle's calling!") * Episode 505: No sound comes out of the horn, but it attracts Foo-Foo ("Well, she heard it...!") * Episode 506: Hiccups prevent Gonzo from playing (Gonzo: "Excuse me.") * Episode 507: Penguins appear * Episode 508: Gonzo: "What were you expecting, Rachmaninov?" * Episode 509: Gonzo plays with his ear ("What a great ear!") * Episode 510: Gonzo: "Eat your heart out, Gillespie!" * Episode 511: Gonzo attracts a duck that kisses him (Duck: "Kissy kissy.") * Episode 512: Kermit blows Gonzo away with his horn from the left side * Episode 513: Gonzo blows on a fish * Episode 514: A turkey scares Gonzo away * Episode 515: Gonzo's horn makes a "rest period" sirene sound * Episode 516: Gonzo: "I give autographs after the show!" * Episode 517: Gonzo blows on a screaming banana * Episode 518: A light blue spirit comes out of the horn; Gonzo quivers * Episode 519: Gonzo is blown away in an Autumn store * Episode 520: Kermit stands behind Gonzo and blows a horn * Episode 521: A duck bites Gonzo's nose * Episode 522: A boxing glove knocks Gonzo to the floor * Episode 523: White chunks fly out of Gonzo's horn (Gonzo: "Popcorn!") * Episode 524: A soccer ball jams the horn down Gonzo's throat Category: Lists